Samurai Ranger Life
by bandgeek18
Summary: Follows: Samurai Ranger High; They survived the nighlocks, they survived high school. With their whole loves ahead of them, it's time for the samurai rangers to tackle the biggest, and possibly most challenging, task of all. Life.
1. Two Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter One: Two Years Later

A/N: Yay! The day has finally arrived! The sequel to Samurai Ranger High is here! I would highly recommend reading that one first, or some of this might not make sense. So, this is just a quick look at everyone's lives. This takes place two years after they defeated Xandred. So, without further ado, or delay, I present: a story I hope you enjoy and review!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

It felt just a little bit, like it might be a little too quiet in the Shiba House. _Of course,_ Jayden thought, strumming his guitar, _That might be because Antonio isn't back yet. Speaking if which. _He looked at his watch and saw there was still a couple hours until his friend got back form his fishing trip.

The former red ranger went back to his strumming, since playing the guitar was one of the few hobbies he had. A couple minutes later he heard clapping and turned around, smiling.

"That was wonderful, Jayden," Tiara said. "Much better than when you first started."

"Practice makes perfect."

"That and you have no life," she smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"I have a life."

She shook her head. "Why don't you follow in Lauren's footsteps and find an interest that takes you outside the Shiba House?"

"I don't want to hear a single lecture from you. You got your diploma a year ago, why don't you go to college?"

She shrugged. "I wanted a break from school. I told you, I would start applying this year."

Jayden nodded. "Good. It's important that you get a good college education."

"What about you?"

"It's too late for me. I'm already pulled into the politics of running the Shiba Clan. But not you. You can go pleases, and do things."

"You know, I don't think they could pull me in. I'm the youngest after all."

"Never think that. When's Lauren getting back?"

"Soon. We're going to meet Antonio at the docks."

"Ok." He turned around and went back to his strumming. Tiara smiled and went back into the Shiba House to continue looking at colleges.

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Mike put his hands in his pockets as he wandered the streets. He jumped a little, feeling his samuraizer in his pocket. He knew he should've just locked it up and gotten a regular phone. But, he could never bring himself to do it. He always had that voice in his head that told him to always have his morpher on hand.

He was trying to eat a banana and read a report at the same time. He just barely saw someone out of the top of his vision when he ran into them. They both fell on the ground, Mike dropping his papers and banana. "Hey watch-" he stopped when the girl across from him looked up. "Emily."

The former yellow ranger swallowed in shock. "Mike," she said evenly. "Uh..."

Mike cleared his throat. "Funny...uh...running into you here."

"Yeah." Emily picked up her bags. "How...how have you been?"

"Uh...good." The two of them stood there awkwardly before Mike cleared his throat again. "Well, I should get going. I...uh, have to go to work."

"Right."

"Well...have a good day."

"You too."

Mike stepped to the side and watched as she walked away. He felt that familiar pang of regret in his stomach. He quickly tried to brush the encounter off and headed for his apartment so he could get dressed for work. Distantly though, he remembered the last time he'd seen Emily nearly a year ago...

_Mike didn't waste anytime running through the door and jumping down the steps. He heard the screen door slam open behind him and he turned around against his better judgement._

_"Get out of here Mike!" Emily shouted. Her kind nature and voice hidden in her rage. "Just leave!"_

_"You know, I thought you'd be happy for me!"_

_"How can I be happy when you so clearly made your point."_

_"That's not what I-"_

_"Just get out of here!" She threw his bag at him._

_Mike caught it and stumbled back as it hit him in the gut. "Fine!" he shouted throwing it on the ground. "I will! But don't expect me to be coming back!"_

_"Good! I never want to see you again!"_

Mike rubbed forehead, accidentally smearing banana on it. He sighed and rubbed it off with his wrist.

Meanwhile, Emily continued on her path to meet up with Justin. She smiled when she saw him waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied. "Let me take those." He took her bags and they walked to the car.

"Thanks for driving me," Emily said. "Hopefully I'll be getting my license soon."

"I have absolute faith that you can."

"At least someone does."

Justin set the bags down in the back of his pickup and tossed Emily the keys. "Here, your drive back."

"You sure? Last time I did we almost ran off the road."

"It was raining," he said waving his hand dismissively. "You'll be fine. Plus, you have to take your road test soon."

"Ok, but just letting you know, you're awfully brave."

"I know." They got in and Emily started the old truck. Justin smiled as he watched her. He'd had no idea that little Emily had grown up so nicely. "So, E?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I've been back in town and everything, I was thinking maybe we could...I don't know, go out."

"Go out?" Emily asked, trying to concentrate on driving.

"Yeah. I could take you for dinner, maybe a movie. What'd you say?"

Emily smiled as he rested his hand gently on hers. "Well, alright."

Justin smiled, glad a year of following her around like a puppy-dog had finally ended in his favor.

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Mia changed the song on her iPod briefly as she shuffled through the papers in front of her. She looked back at her textbook, running her eyes quickly over the information. She picked up her highlighter and started highlighting the information she needed for her paper. She felt someone put their hand in her shoulder and she jumped.

She grabbed their hand and spun their wrist around, nearly snapping it. Her earbuds were ripped from her ears and she gasped.

"Easy there killer," Seth said, struggling.

"Seth!" Mia hissed excitedly. She released him, then threw her arms around him. "How've you been? Why are you here?"

"I'm on a special studying program for 18 months."

"Wow."

"What about you?"

"Oh, well I...I decided to become a kindergarden teacher."

"Ah, I like that. It would suit you very well."

"Thanks. Oh, shoot, I have to get going. I promised my roommate I'd show her where to find good sushi."

"Well, let me help you with your books. You live on campus?"

"Yeah. I wanted some, space, you know. A chance to get to know myself."

"I can get with that. After high school, it's nice to be able to go out and do your own thing. No responsibilities, except those to you and basically anything you want."

"Exactly."

Seth helped Mia with her books as the two of them left the library. "So, would you ladies mind it terribly if I joined you for sushi?"

Mia grinned. "Why not. She'd love to meet you. There she us now. DJ!"

A girl with dark tan skin, and equally dark hair smiled when she saw. Mia. "There you are! I was looking for you! Oo, who is this cutie?"

"DJ, this is Seth, I knew him...in high school. Seth this is my roommate DJ. She's from like, Arizona I think, right?"

"Yup. Biology major."

"Sounds exciting," Seth nodded.

"Seth was going to join us for sushi," Mia said.

"Sure. Why not? I have to drop some stuff off in the dorm first."

"Cool. Come on Seth, this way."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

The familiar smell of chlorine was a welcoming sensation for Kevin. He yawned and stretched a little, managing to keep his balance on his seat. He watched the kids swimming in the pool, leaning forward in his lifeguard chair. He glanced back for a second then. He led his watch. _Still got another half hour,_ he sighed.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his job as a lifeguard, it was ok. The place he was working for had an indoor, and outdoor pool, so he could work there year round. But, it was kid of boring just sitting in a chair for 7-8 hours a day, five or six days a week, watching people swim._ I prefer swimming, not just watching,_ he told himself. _But, it's a job, and job means money. And money means important things like a home, and food._

He smiled ruefully, still able to hear his dad's objections.

_"Kevin, you'll be running yourself ragged, between this job, and training for the Olympics."_

_"Dad," Kevin laughed. "It's nothin I can't handle. Running ragged is something I'm used to. Besides, I get like a two hour break before I start swimming after I get off work. And I don't work on Sundays, so there's that too."_

_"Kevin, come on, I told you that as long as you were in training, I could support you."_

_"Yeah, and thanks for that, but I want to do things for myself."_

_"When did you get so independent?"_

Kevin nodded in amusement. "That's probably Antonio's effect on me," he muttered. His dad had warmed up to the idea eventually, and they were actually on the closets terms they'd ever been on, which was saying a lot. He sat back in his seat and twirled his whistle in his fingers.

He saw some kids rough housing and was about to call them out on it, but the other lifeguard on the other side of the pool beat him to it. Kevin shook his head in slight amusement and checked his watch again. _Waterproof up to 10 feet. Good thing too._ He sighed again and went back to sweeping through the pool with his eyes.

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Antonio was practically running through the crowd of people through to find Lauren. He saw her and waved. He squeezed past more tourists and hugged her. "Ahola, mì amor," he said kissing her.

"Mmm. Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You realize there are other people here," Jayden said.

Antonio stopped kissing Lauren long enough to smile at him. "Jealous? Cause I could kiss you too if you want."

"I'm good."

"Then don't complain," he said kissing Lauren's nose.

"What, no offer for me?" Tiara asked.

Antonio smiled at how much older she looked,me been though he'd seen pictures of her. "My apologies, señorita. Would you like a kiss too?"

"No I'm good. The offer is still nice though."

"Glad to hear it. So," he threw his arm around Lauren. "how've things been?"

"Very ordinary," Jayden said. "A little too calm for my taste."

"Still trying to adjust to non-ranger life?"

"He almost broke some guy's arm at the store the other day for walking to close behind him," Tiara supplied as they started walking to the car.

"Nice."

"Like you've been better," Jayden said defensively.

"Not really. Some poor amigo almost got thrown over board because I saw his knife flash a little too close to me out of the corner of my eye."

Lauren smiled. "At least it was almost."

"Yeah, but it was a pretty close call."

Tiara rolled her eyes and regarded the three of them carefully. She saw that Lauren and Jayden both looked at little tense, which wast unusual when they were outside the house. She and Ji were always pushing them to go outside the house and enjoy life but even she could understand it was hard for them.

"Have you talked to the others?" Antonio asked.

"A little," Lauren said. "You're been a little out of touch for the last couple years. Everyone just needed some time to adjust I guess. Did you talk to them?"

"A little bit."

"Well, hope you're ready, because we're having a reunion," Jayden said.

"A reunion? Oh boy."

"Yup. You're home form your trip, and it's been a while since we were all together."

"Plus," Lauren added. "We need to formally introduce you and Tiara to the samurai families."

"Wait- what?"

"You know samurai," Jayden smiled. "We're all about formality."

"Oh, and one more thing," Lauren began.

"You know I'm beginning to think I should've just stayed on the boat," the former gold ranger muttered suspiciously.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Antonio said kissing the top of her head.


	2. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Two: Invitations

A/N: hello readers! I've finally got another chapter ready to go! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed; favorited; and followed so far! You're awesome! Please read on! And review!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

When Emily got home she saw an envelope with her name on it on the table. There was no return adress, and her name was literally the only thing on it. She set her bags down and picked up an umbrella. She poked the envelope, watching it carefully. She heard laughing from behind her and turned around.

"You know, I don't think it's going to bite you," Serena smiled.

"I can think of plenty of other things it could possibly do." Emily stuck the tip of the umbrella under the envelope a bit and flipped it over. She grinned when she saw the Shiba Crest on the seal. "It's from the Shiba House!" She dropped the umbrella and opened the envelope. "Ow! Paper cut!"

"Maybe that wouldn't happen if you opened it slower," he sister suggested standing next to her. She leaned against the kitchen table and watched Emily take the letter out. "Well?"

"Lauren and Jayden want to have a reunion! They said Antonio's back from his trip. They want to introduce Tiara and Antonio to the samurai families."

"Sounds like fun," Serena nodded. "I can't wait to meet this famous gold ranger. And the mysterious younger Shiba sibling. All the Shibas in fact."

Emily scoffed. "I'm sure. It also says they have a surprise for all of us."

"That decides it, we convince mom and dad to go no matter what."

"Agreed. And I'm sure mom would like to see her old teammates again."

"Probably. She hasn't seen them in what...fourteen years? It's an awfully long time."

Emily frowned suddenly. "You think that'll happen to me and my friends? We'll all just get to busy to even talk to each other?"

"No, Em. I know you were too young to understand what was happening when Mom was a ranger. I barely understood it myself. But, they decided, as a team, that their contact should be as minimal as possible. With the nighlocks' return inevitable, keeping the families separate, and mostly hidden became a priority.

"I think Mom did miss her friends a lot. But she had to watch out for us so there could be more yellow rangers to take on Xandred."

Emily nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Boy, anyone who doesn't knows us and overhears a conversation must think we've lost our minds."

"Yup. They'd lock us up and throw away the key." Emily went to put the letter back in the envelope to show her parents later. "So, did. Justin drive you home?"

"I drove actually. And he was there."

"Brave guy."

"Yeah. He asked me out on a date."

"Really?" Serena straightened suddenly and put her hands on Emily's shoulders. "And?!"

"And what?"

"What did you say?"

Emily smiled shyly and looked away a little. "I may have said yes."

"Em, that's awesome! Justin's a great guy."

"Yeah, I know. It's just weird. I haven't really been paying attention to guys since everything with Mike."

"I know," Serena responded quietly. She remembered only too well how broken hearted her little sister had been over what had happened. "But I've told you, and Mom's told you, that happens. People can drift apart."

"Feels more like we were brutally ripped apart by a gaunt explosion."

"Hm. Maybe. But don't let that stop you. I've known Justin for years and he's a really nice guy."

"I guess so. Just...the idea of dating other people outside the samurai life-style is weird. You know? It's like...I'm scared it will work out, but then when I tell them I'm a samurai they'll think I'm a freak or something."

Serena remembered a conversation she's overheard her parents having and wondered if she should tell Emily. Then she decided against it. "Don't worry about that. Just go and have fun. That's what a date is about."

"You're right. So are you going to help me get ready or not?"

Her older sister grinned. "Of course. Come on, let's go see what we can do to get you ready."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Kevin checked his mail and walked up the stairs to his apartment at the same time. Being a samurai, he had excellent coordination and didn't worry about tripping. He unlocked the door and walked in, kicking it shut with his foot. His eyebrows raised when he found an envelope with just his name on it. He flipped it over and saw the Shiba Crest on the other side. _Strange._

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and used it to open the seal; holding the envelope at arm's length. He then proceeded to cut the envelope open and waited a second. Nothing. He looked inside and saw a letter. He moved it around a bit with the knife. Now satisfied it didn't contain bomb, or something dangerous, he took the letter out and leaned against the counter as he read it.

_Dear Kevin,_

_We think it's been too long since all of us have been together. Antonio is back from his trip, so we thought this would be a perfect time for a reunion! You, as well as your family, are invited to the Shiba House for a cookout. We thought this would be the perfect time to formally introduce Antonio and Tiara to the samurai families. Plus, we have a special surprise for all of you. The date was set is the 12th. See you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Lauren and Jayden._

Kevin raised his eyebrows as he re-read it. "Oh boy," he sighed. Of course he was going. He wouldn't miss the chance to see his friends. And he knew his dad would be excited about the idea of seeing his former teammates as well. Them attending was a given. What bothered him was the part about introducing Antonio to the families. The phrase, 'the apple never falls far from the tree' was very true for the blue ranger and his dad.

He knew his dad's reaction to meeting Antonio, would probably be similar to his own. "I don't think it matters I told him about Antonio. Hearing about him and actually meeting him in person are two totally different things. Especially where Antonio's concerned. Besides, I could practically hear the displeasure in his voice when I was talking about him." He sighed again, then decided he need help. He grabbed his samuraizer and called someone he knew might be useful.

"Hello?" Mike answered.

"Mike, it's Kevin."

"Hey! Been a while."

"I know. Listen, we...well, I have a problem."

"Oh?"

"Have you gotten the invitation from Jayden and Lauren yet?"

"Yeah. I can't wait. Though, I think it'll be kind of awkward."

"I know. I'm worried about what will happen when I introduce my dad to Antonio."

"Oh shoot. I wasn't even thinking about that. I was thinking about when I see Emily and her family."

"Yeah."

"But you have a valid point too. I'm pretty sure my dad will like him. I mean, he's not really the judgmental type."

"Mine is. Remember, this is the man who raised me. I got a lot of the way I looked at the world from him."

"Well...at least we can go to bat for Antonio."

"Yeah. Seems like this whole thing is a disaster already."

"Maybe he'll be too distracted by Tiara too care. Oh man, I gotta go. I have to get ready for work."

"Where do you work now?"

"Believe it of not, I'm teaching martial arts."

Kevin laughed. "No kidding. Where?"

"Green Dragon Dojo. It's in Reefside. I was actually in Panorama earlier today getting papers and reports on a competition for the boss."

"Really?" Kevin felt a small twinge of guilt that he hadn't known Mike had moved out of the city.

"Yeah. It's a lot of hours. I work a lot during the day cause my boss also teaches paleontology at the local high school."

"Do you get along with him?"

"Totally. He's great. He even has a friend who comes in and assists with classes sometimes. It's great."

"Nice. Well, I don't want to be the reason you're late."

"See you at the reunion."

"See you there." Kevin hung up and pondered that for a minute. "I'm glad Mike found a job he's good at." Kevin looked at his watch and decided to eat before he went back to the pool to begin his training for the day.

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Mike took one last look around his apartment to make sure he had everything. Despite the fact he'd been living there for seven months, he still felt like it as too empty. "That's what I get for living in house filled with people for like two years." He left his home and began his walk to work. He really liked his job, and his boss. He smiled remembering when they'd met.

_Mike walked into the Green Dragon Dojo with slight hesitation. He was dressed in his old training gii for good luck. That and it was the only gii he had and he figure when applying for a job to teach martial arts, looking that part was important. He walked through a seating area and into the main room. "Ahem."_

_The man in the center turned around and smiled friendly. "Hi. You must be Mike."_

_"I am," the former green ranger nodded shaking the mans hand. "You must be Tommy."_

_"I am. So, you want to teach martial arts?"_

_"I do indeed."_

_"Well then, let's see what you got."_

"A spar is an intreating way to hold and interview," Mike mused. "I have to remember to ask for the 12th off so I can go to the reunion." He suddenly remembered something and added, "And tell my dad about it."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

When Mia got back to her dorm she heard someone calling her name. "Mia!" She turned around to see her RA. "Oh, hey Linda. What's up?"

"Some guy dropped this off for you. He wanted to put it in your room, but rules are rules, you know?"

Mia nodded and took the letter. "What did he look like? This guy?"

"Um...he was wearing a suit."

"Hm..." Mia studied the envelop carefully. She found the seal with the Shiba clan crest and smiled. "Thanks for holding it for me."

"No problem."

Mia went to her dorm room where DJ was already waiting for her. "Hey Mia. That sushi was amazing."

"Yeah," Mia agreed absentmindedly.

"And Seth was really nice."

"He's like that."

Her roommate laughed. "I can see that we won't be having an actual conversation today. I'm going to find some soda. Want one?"

"Sure."

"Ok."

When DJ left, Mia grabbed her samuraizer and called Terry.

"Hello?"

"Terry."

"Oh...hey sis. What's up?"

"A reunion."

"A reunion?"

"Yeah. One for all the rangers and their families."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's on the 12th. And before you can come up with an excuse, you're going."

"Fine. You know Mom and Dad would make me go anyways."

"Yup."

"You enjoying college life?"

"Always. It's actually pretty fun. Event if it's a lot of work."

"You think you have a lot of work? I'm a senior, and I still have to go to med school."

"When's your graduation?"

"If I can survive until then? Two months."

"You'll be fine. You were always the smartest out of the two of us."

"Thanks Mia. I gotta go. Lots of studying to do."

"Ok. See you later."

"Bye."

Mia hung up and hid the letter in her dresser. "I should probably study too. He's not the only one with finals coming up." She grumbled in annoyance as she grabbed her books. "Where's that soda? In could use an energy boost."


	3. Getting Ready and Eplaining

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Three: Getting Ready and Explaining

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I've had Drivers Ed (Getting a permit tomorrow!) and my AP Biology test. But, I'll hopefully be having more time or write and update. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! This is just another set-up before we get into some bad stuff. Dum dum dum! Please enjoy!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

Serena was brushing Emily's hair in her room gently. She smiled as she braided her younger sister's hair. "You look so pretty. Justin is going to love you."

"Think so?" Emily asked, looking at the array of earrings before her. "Which ones? The dangly ones, or the flower shaped ones?"

"The dangly ones."

"You know, we're just going out for pizza and to see a movie."

"Hey," Serena stopped brushing momentarily and looked at her. "I have not been able to dress you up for years. I don't care what he says. You're getting dressed up."

"Fine." Emily put the dangly earrings on while Serena put heir hair put a little.

"There, Katniss braid."

"I wore that before it was cool," Emily smiled.

"And I wore it before you. Come on, let's gets you dressed, you're lucky that I'm willing to let you wear jeans and a t-shirt."

"Hey, I'll wear something a little than a t-shirt," Emily said going over to her closet. She rolled one of the doors open and put her hands on her hips, studying her clothes. "Hm..." She pulled out a yellow skirt and threw it on her bed. She continue pushing clothes aside until she found a yellow shirt that's as slightly low-cut. She turned around and saw Serena was still there. "I'm getting dressed."

"So?"

Emily smirked as she took her jeans off. "Fine, suit yourself." Serena a smiled in return and played with her sister's laptop. She had a sudden idea and typed something into YouTube. Emily was pulling on her skirt when the music started. She started laughing and started to sing along. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!"

She put her new shirt on and danced a little as she found a pair of socks. "We used to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? I doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away Anna," Serna said flopping onto her side on Emily's bed.

"Ok, bye." Emily put her shoes on. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there Joan. It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick bye!"

"And then disney ruins yet another happy family," Serena said during the instrumental. "Because if any disney character had a happy family, it would ruin their reputation."

Emily laughed, then started sining again as she put her shoes on. "Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What're we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Serena nodded with approval as she studied her little sister. "Very nice. You're bound to make an impression on Justin."

"Hopefully it's a good one where I'm not tripping over my feet."

"Don't worry. It will be."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Lauren laughed as Antonio kissed her many times on the neck. It gave her a tickling sensation she couldn't get over. Jayden walked in a made a face. "Why do you guys do that where I can see it?"

"Would you like us to take his into the other room? Cause I'd gladly do it," Antonio grinned, stopping his kisses.

Tiara started laughing. "You walked right into this one, Jay."

"How can you just sit there, while they're making out?" Jayden asked sitting down.

"Well, technically, making out implies there's two sets of lips involved. As far as I could count, Antonio's were the only ones doing anything. Besides I was reading."

Jayden shook his head. "You're not helping."

"I never even tried to suggest that I was."

Lauren laughed again, pushing Antonio away a little as he tired to resume. "Did all the letters get delivered?"

Jayden nodded. "Absolutely."

"I still can't believe you two had this thing planned for three months, and waited until the very day, Antonio came home to have them delivered. And by hand at that," Tiara remarked.

"We are very good organizers," Lauren justified.

"I think a reunion could be fun," Antonio interjected. _Well...most of it._

"If you think that's fun, wait until you see what we have planned for you," Lauren smiled.

Antonio didn't like the way Tiara was smiling. "Oh?"

"You know the uh...surprise, we planned for the others?"

"Yeah," Antonio responded, wondering if he needed to make a run for it.

"Well, see, there are these...associates that are basically in charge of keeping the heritage and traditions of all the samurai families intact and a secret. They also keep a lot of official records about births, marriages, deaths, things of that nature," Jayden explained. "And, even though Lauren and I are the heads of the Shiba Clan, we still have to consult with the...associates to be sure any decisions we make don't endanger the samurai way of life or heritage."

"I see," Antonio nodded. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, in light of your involvement as a ranger, Lauren, Ji, and I decided that it's only fair you receive what you have rightfully earned. We want to give you the official title of samurai, and add your family name to the samurai families serving the Shiba Clan."

Antonio stared at his best friend with his mouth open in shock. Tiara looked at him, and snickered. "I think this is the only time I've seen him speechless. It's a good look for him."

"If we can get the permission to do so, all of your descendants will be recognized as samurai and you'll have all the rights and respects among our other associates."

"He's still in shock," Tiara said, waving her hand in front of Antonio's face.

"'Tonio, say something," Lauren laughed shaking him.

"Uh...uh...I don't think there are words," the former gold ranger croaked. "You...you're serious?"

"Absolutely. If it wasn't for you, we would've never defeated Xandred. You're truly a samurai, and I want to show my gratitude, and get you the proper recognition you deserve."

"He's in shock again," Tiara chuckled. She snapped her fingers in front of Antonio's blank look and he blinked.

"You...you're not joking? This...this is really happening?"

Lauren nodded. "With everything you contributed, as well as your obvious dedication to being a samurai, we're sure the associates can't deny it to you."

"I...I don't know what to say. I mean...you have no idea, what something like that would mean to me. It would just be..." He mumbled something in Spanish and smiled. "You have no idea."

Jayden grinned. "I'm glad."

Lauren kissed Antonio. "Come on. Let's get a move on, if we want to go out for dinner."

"But I wanted to cook," Antonio whined as she pulled him to his feet.

"Come on," Lauren laughed. "It's your first night back, and I want to celebrate. Two years without seeing you is far too long."

Tiara shook her head as she watched them. "They're perfect together, you know."

Jayden nodded, lost in thought. "Sure."

"What's with the look?"

"Huh? What look?"

"You looked like you were thinking about something important. What was it?"

"Nothing," Jayden answered, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go get ready. I don't want those two alone for too long."


	4. The Hearing

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Four: The Hearing

A/N: Hello! Just so you know, I used google translate for the word Kīpā. Hopefully it means 'Keepers' in Japenese. If it doesn't, I'll gladly take the correct translation. Also, I made up any places mentioned in here. If they're real that's just a coincidence. So, read on and enjoy!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

Tiara glanced at Antonio and smiled. "You look nervous."

"Can you blame me?" Antonio asked her. I'm going to be meeting the people who basically invented the bylaws all samurai have to follow."

"You have no reason to be nervous," Lauren said looking back at him from the front seat. "There's no way this can go wrong."

"I wouldn't go that far," Tiara muttered. Granted she'd only met these people once, when she was adopted back into the Shiba Clan. And once had been enough as far as she was concerned. None the less, she put on a brave face and gave Antonio's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Antonio smiled in gratitude. He wished Jayden had been able to ride with them. It felt even worse not to have his best amigo there by his side. _It's ok,_ he tried to assure himself. _Just look confident, and you can do anything. Just like always._

-Samurai Ranger Life-

As they pulled up to the building, Antonio felt his heart rate drop. They were in a large, U-shaped, gravel driveway, stopping right behind the SUV that Jayden and Ji were in. He saw people coming and opening the doors, bowing to Lauren and Tiara as they did. The girls got out, and he followed. Lauren stayed close and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

They were facing an impressive building that honestly looked like a temple. It was only half the size of the Shiba House, or the Tengen Gate, but the large columns in the front, and tall doorway were enough to intimidate Antonio. He wasn't usually scared, but when it came to something as important as being a samurai, he was terrified.

Jayden nodded in encouragement. "You'll be fine," he said. "Come on."

Antonio walked behind Jayden and Lauren, next to Tiara. Ji walked beside the two of them, giving Antonio a nod. He had no doubt that the Kīpā, as some people, mostly the Tengen Gate garudians, liked to call them, would have to be stupid to deny Jayden and Lauren's request.

As they entered to building, they were led down a hall into the room where the Kīpā would be seeing them. The room had cousins against the back wall, off to their right, where spectators could sit. Facing the wall, was a long table with a place for seven people. Antonio followed the others to the back and sat down with his legs crossed. Only fifteen yards away, the Kīpā sat.

They were seven people, all dressed in plain kimonos, with the Shiba crest on them. Lauren and Jayden looked at each other, then got up and approached the table. As they did the seven, four men and four women, stood in unison. They bowed to the two samurai.

"Lady Lauren, Lord Jayden, it is an honor to see you both."

Jayden and Lauren returned the gesture. "Thank you, Mr. Ryes," Lauren responded.

The seven sat down and the man in the middle, most likely the one in charge, Mr. Ryes, spoke again. "What is the nature of your visit?"

"We would like to request a samurai title," Jayden began. "In our fight with the nighlocks we were aided, by a surprise visitor, and my childhood friend, Antonio Garcia. Antonio showed up out of the blue, but proved himself to be a most effective samurai. It is our belief, as the heads of the Shiba Clan, that he be granted the honorary title, samurai, and that his family name be made an official vassal of the Shiba Clan."

Lauren studied their expressions intently, looking for any clues on what they might be thinking. Unfortunately they were better at hiding their emotions than the two former red rangers in front of them. She and Jayden waited for a couple minutes to see what would happen.

Mr. Reyes nodded as he finished conversing with the woman next to him, who a passed a message on to the next person. The message eventually made it to the people on the ends, who nodded. "We would like to speak with Mr. Garcia ourselves."

Jayden nodded as he and Lauren walked back to the sitting area. Antonio got up as they approached. Jayden gave him a smile and nodded. "You can do it," he whispered.

Antonio nodded his thanks and held his head high as he approached the seven in front of him. He bowed like Lauren and Jayden had; earning him a nod in return. He stood still waiting for them to talk first.

Mr. Reyes sat forward on his elbows and peered at Antonio carefully. "Please tell us your name."

"Excuse me?" Antonio asked, suddenly unsure. He was pretty sure Lauren and Jayden had just said it.

"I would like you to state your full name, as well as your parents' full names."

Antonio nodded in understanding. "Yes sir. My name is Antonio Carlos Ricardo Garcia. My father's name was Aáron Roberto Julio Garcia. My mother's name was Anna-Maria Rosetta Garcia. Her maiden name before she was married was Montoya."

"Where is your family from?" A woman with blonde hair on the end asked him.

"I was born in Pueblo Andreas in Mexico. My father was from Dracos, Costa Rica. My mother is from San Juilo, Mexico."

"How did you come to live in America?" another man asked.

"When I was four, my village, Pueblo Andreas, was destroyed in flood waters from a tropical storm. My mother was killed in the flood, and my father and I moved to America a little under a year after."

"So, you're fluent in Spanish, and English? Do you speak any Japanese?"

"Yes sir, I am bilingual in Spanish and English. And no, I don't speak Japanese."

"What is it your parents did for work?" another woman asked.

"My father was a fisherman, as was his father before him. And he before him. My mother worked as a field hand on a farm about five miles from our home. She also came from a family of fishermen."

"How many generations of your family have been fishermen?" Mr. Reyes asked.

"Longer than anyone can remember. It's a traditional profession."

"So, am I to understand that you possess no samurai heritage of any kind? Nor do you have any chance that you do?"

Antonio nodded nervously. "Yes sir."

"How then, did you come to be a samurai ranger?" The first woman asked in astonishment.

"I am self taught ma'am. After I met Jayden as a kid, I wanted to be a samurai. When I moved away, I kept training. I ran miles before school, and after school. I trained alone in the woods for hours everyday. Eventually I crafted and perfected my own special technique of fighting. On my travels I built a samurai morpher."

He waited while the group of adults conversed once more. They whispered intently as they came to a decision. Mr. Reyes looked at Antonio when they finished, scrutinizing him once more "I believe we have all the information we need based on your replies. Lady Lauren, Lord Jayden, if would please?"

Jayden and Lauren got up and stood on ether side of Antonio. "What is your decision?" Jayden asked. "Antonio made very significant contributions to the war."

"We are well aware, Lord Jayden," Mr. Reyes nodded. "And we have made our decision. It is our opinion, as keepers of the samurai heritage and traditions, that Mr. Garcia does not deserve the title samurai."

"What?!" Ji and Tiara asked at the same time. Their outburst earned them a look from the Kīpā, but they didn't care.

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked, not sure she'd heard right.

"Mr. Garcia is no more than an add-on to the true ranger team," Mr. Reyes explained calmly. "He's not a real samurai. He is not a samurai descendant of any kind. This as well as his 'self taught' technique shows blatant disregard for samurai traditions."

"But-" Jayden tried to interrupt.

"I'm sorry Lord Jayden. But Mr. Garcia does not have the noble blood line required of a samurai. He is, in every sense of the word, a peasant. That is our final decision."

It took every ounce of self control Jayden had to not throttle them all. They had no right to talk about Antonio like that. He took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "Very well."

The Kīpā nodded and stood. "It was good to see you, Lady Lauren and Lord Jayden," Mr. Reyes said. He turned to an attendant. "Please accompany the samurai, Ji, and their fisherman out." The seven bowed and left the room through a side door on the other side of the table.

The attendants came over, bowing to Lauren and Jayden, then lead them out. Ji and Tiara hurried to catch up as they left. As soon as they were outside the building Tiara lost it. "They are a bunch of pompous asses."

Instead of scolding her, Ji nodded his head. "Yes. They are."

"They need to get the stick out of their asses and see that we have a perfectly good samurai."

"This isn't over," Jayden said.

"Didn't you say there were two sets of Kīpā?" Tiara asked, curiously.

Jayden nodded. "In Japan. But we aren't traveling across the pacific to listen to them call Antonio a peasant."

"Easy with the 'P' word," Lauren advised. "If one more person calls him that, I'll throw them down the closest well."

"Good thing there's no well here," Ji muttered.

"Then I'll build one. God, they're so-"

"Stupid? Moronic? Ignorant? Revolting?" Tiara supplied. "I nailed my SATs, I got plenty of words for you."

"I'll pick, all of the above," Jayden retorted. He balled his fists as he walked. "I shouldn't have just stood there and let them slander Antonio's name like that."

"Hitting them wouldn't have changes their minds," Ji warned him.

"I still should've said something." As they reached the cars, the doors were opened for them. Jayden turned and looked at Antonio who hadn't said a word since the Kīpā had shattered his dreams. "Don't worry Antonio, we won't give up. We'll do everything we can."

"I'll talk to Daisuke," Ji said. "Maybe the guardians know something that can help us."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Lauren said putting her hand on his arm. "We won't let them do this."

Antonio nodded and faked a smile that seemed to fool them. As they got in the SUVs he sat silently, staring out the window. When they got back to the Shiba House he went to his room, claiming he was tired. He shut the door and sat on his bed. The words that Mr. Reyes had said were ringing in his head. _"Mr. Garcia does not have the noble blood line required of a samurai. He is, in every sense of the word, a peasant."_

Antonio put his head back on the wall and wrapped his arms around his middle as hot tears ran down his face. As he sat in the silence he could still feel the moment, when his dream was sliced through with a sword.


	5. An Akward Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Five: An Awkward Encounter

A/N: whoo. Time for another update. Yay! This is kind of short, but oh well. enjoy!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

Kevin grabbed a granola bar and an apple on his way out the door. He was so busy with work and his training lately that he hadn't had time to cook himself a proper meal. He grabbed his gym bag; shoving his granola bar in his mouth. He ran into his bedroom to find his find his new swim goggles.

His bedroom was a mess. He had clothes everywhere and his bed wasn't made. _I'll clean it later, _he thought. _Hopefully._ He grabbed his goggles and shoved them into his bag. He nodded and left the room; only to dash back into it and grab his whistle. _What else do I need? That's right, I have to drop off those papers to my doctor._ He ran to the barely used kitchen table and groaned in frustration.

It was covered in papers and recipes of all kinds. He threw them aside as he looked for the ones he needed. He finally found them and shoved them into his bag. He put his samuraizer in his pocket and looked around to make sure he had everything. _Ok, I think I'm good now._ He left his apartment, only yo have to go back and get his keys. He locked the door and hurried down the hall.

_I wouldn't be running around if I didn't oversleep,_ he thought ruefully. _But I wouldn't have overslept if I had remembered to reset my alarm._ He chuckled bitterly. "Mike would find this amusing I'm sure," he mused. Being unorganized was very uncommon for Kevin, but he'd been working so many hours and swimming so much that he didn't have time to be organized anymore.

"Guess this is what it's like in the real world." He hurried through the streets of his neighborhood with ease. He used to think after the war he'd have more time to swim all day. Now, even though he was swimming and working out for around five hours a day, he worked for almost eight before hand. He'd done the math, and between travel time and other appointments, he had four hours to sleep every night. He finished his granola bar and started on his apple. _Dammit, I forgot a Gatorade. Oh well, Jeff can loan me one._

He hurried to his doctor's office and slipped inside. He took out the crumpled papers and handed them to the receptionist. "Hi," he greeted breathlessly. "I'm Kevin Michaels. I'm trying to set up a physical with Dr. Reese. These are my uh...medical history and family medical history."

"Ok, thank you very much. We'll be calling you to let you know when your appointment is."

"Ok, thank you." Kevin left in a hurry and checked his watch. "Man, I gotta get to work." He turned the corner and collided with a woman he didn't see. He fell on the ground, dropping his apple. He sighed in frustration and grabbed it. "Sorry."

"Watch where you're going."

"I'm in a rush, ok? I overslept and I'm going to be later for work."

"That's no reason to run into me."

"Look, I said I was- Brooke?"

"Kevin?" Brooke blinked in surprise, fully taking in the boy she'd just run into. What followed felt like the longest awkward silence for both of them. Kevin studied Brooke gently. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and she had on sweats. Kevin guessed she had her gymnastics leotard on underneath.

"Uh...Hi," Kevin eventually said.

"Hi."

"You...you look good."

"Thanks...uh...you two."

Kevin glanced at his watch and groaned. _Great, now I'm late._ "I...I have to go. I'm...going to be late for work."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you then."

"Right. Uh...bye..."

"Bye." She stepped aside and let Kevin rush past her. She stared after him a little bit, pushing back a strand of stray hair. The sun glinted off the engagement ring on her finger. She grabbed her bags and continued walking on her way. She felt a small flutter of her heart when she thought about seeing Kevin. Then she looked at her ring and smiled. _It's all better now, _she thought_. _I've moved on long ago.

She got to the meeting place, smiling at Jeffery. "Hey."

"Hey," her fiancée smiled, wrapping an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Ready to work out?"

"You bet."

"You ok babe? You look a little flustered."

"It's nothing," Brooke insisted as they walked to their car. She got in the passenger seat and sighed. "I just...I literally ran into an ex on the street a couple minutes ago."

"Oh boy, that sounds fun."

"Yeah. I haven't seen a single note of his existence for two years, and suddenly here he is."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"He broke up with me. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I found him dancing with another girl."

Jeffery nodded. "And then you found a very handsome guy, who just happened to be better than you at gymnastics."

"As if! You fall more often than a six year old!"

"You're just jealous, there Golden Girl."

Brooke smiled as she took his hand. "It was just so weird. I mean, I was in love with him. Which is crazy, because I only knew him for a couple months."

"It's ok, lovely," Jeffery assured her, kissing her hand. "In a few months we'll be married, and all those exes will be when more insignificant."

Brooke nodded in agreement, gazing at the love of her life. "Absolutely."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Kevin ran into the employee room at the pool and threw his stuff into his locker. He thew away the rest of his apple and tossed his whistle tell around his neck. He grabbed his sunglasses and dashed out into the pool deck; after he remembered to clock in. He looked around, noting with satisfaction that there weren't any people there yet.

"Coming in late, Kev?" Jeff asked. "Gotta say, I love your rebellious streak."

"Better than yours," Kevin replied, smiling. If living with Mike had taught him anything, it was how to deal with small jibe and reciprocate.

"Well, you know the deal. I opened up, so you gotta close up."

"Make Izzy do it. I have swimming to get done. And dinner to eat."

"Man, with all these hours you're working and training I'm surprised you have time to sleep."

"Just barely," Kevin replied getting to his chair.

"I saw you come in late," Izzy smiled, walking into the area. She finished putting her dark brown hair into a ponytail and grinned at him.

"I overslept," Kevin answered defensively. "And I had papers to drop off somewhere. Then I ran into an ex, and that was well...bad."

"Ouch," Jeff commented, leaning against his lifeguard chair. "Sounds painful."

"It was."

"Makes me glad I'm form out of state. Chances of running into one of my old flames from Alaska, slim to none."

"Consider yourself lucky then, Eskimo," Izzy said. "Now let's get a move on boys. If we want to make money, we gotta get this place open."

"Yes Ma'am!" Jeff said saluting.

"And the boss-man wants us to stay open late tonight."

"Why?"

"Because it's Saturday, so nobody be prepared to go home anytime before eleven."

"PM?!"

"Yes, Jeff."

"Pulling drunk people out of the pool is not how I want to spend my Saturday!" he complained climbing into his chair.

"The glamorous lives we live," Kevin smiled. "Izzy's on puke duty anyways."

"Hey," she said raising her hands. "I don't call the shots. Now let's get his place open and make some money."

Kevin sat back in his chair and sighed, anticipating his long day of yelling people and dying in the hot sun. _The joys of adulthood,_ he thought glumly.


	6. Reunion pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Six: Reunion pt. 1

A/N: Hello guys! its reunion time! I juts finished watching Lightspeed Reacue, so yay number 2! Anywyas, time for chapter! Enjoy!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

Antonio was brushing his hair when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Lauren came in and smiled when she saw him. "Well don't you look handsome."

Antonio turned around and grinned. "Not an unusual observation about me. Don't worry," he took her in his arms. "You still look better than me."

Lauren laughed and kissed him. "You're such a romantic."

"You don't know the half of it, mì amor."

"Well, you'd better keep that charm turned on, because it's almost time for the reunion."

"Ah...yeah. Of course. I'm always such a charmer."

"I know you are." She kissed him again. "Don't be long, ok?"

"I won't. I'd hate to keep you waiting." Lauren smiled as she left. Antonio waited until the door was closed before he let his smile fall and sat down on his bed. Ever since the hearing he'd been feeling a little depressed. None the less, he knew today was an important day. He knew Jayden and Lauren were excited to introduce him to the samurai families.

"Because that will go well," he said getting up. He left his room and headed, with some dread, for the yard. He ran into Tiara in the living room and stopped to admire her.

The younger girl was dressed in regular jeans and a red t-shirt, but she stood with such confidence and grace. She saw Antonio and smiled. "You look a little pale."

"If you were in my position you'd be pale too."

"I kind of am. It's my first time meeting the families too."

"Yeah, but you're a member of the Shiba Clan. They have to like you. You don't exactly have anything to prove."

"And nether do you. Antonio you've proved yourself a dutiful samurai ten times over."

"Thanks, Amiga. But we both know that's not quite true."

Tiara sighed. "Don't listen to those pompous morons. You're a real samurai whether they want to admit it or not."

"You know, I used to think that too. And I had myself fooled for a while. But let's face it, I come form a family of fishermen. To people whose lives I didn't save on a weekly basis, I'm no samurai."

"You'll be fine," Tiara said. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know you. Just be yourself."

"I did that last time and we see how well that worked."

"Then do it again. You wanna talk about proving yourself? I've lived in five different countries. You think all of them were happy I was there? If it's one thing I learned being the ambassador's daughter, it's you have to be confident when you meet new people."

Antonio nodded. "Fake it until you make it."

"Exactly," Tiara nodded. Part of her thought Antonio was right though. The meeting had gone so horribly, today's outcome could go wrong just as easily.

"Tiara! Antonio!" Jayden called. "People are here! Let's go!"

Tiara gave Antonio and other smile. "Ready?"

Antonio took a deep breath and nodded with conviction. "Ready."

Two of them walked into the yard and saw Jayden and Mike shaking hands. The former green ranger gave Lauren a hug. He looked up and saw Antonio and Tiara and grinned. "Hey!"

"Ahola," Antonio greeted, hugging his friend. He stood beside Lauren, who held his hand gently. Tiara stood between Jayden and Lauren.

"Jayden, Lauren, this is my dad. Dad, you know Jayden. I don't know if you know Lauren."

"I do remember Jayden," Gregory Lander smiled. "Although last time I saw you, you could barley hold a practice katana. Clearly not the case anymore though."

"Not really," Jayden smiled shaking his hand. "Good to see you."

Greg turned his attention to Lauren. "Now you...I'm really surprised to see. You're...Lauren, right?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Sorry, it's just...Your father told us you were dead." The three Shibas and Antonio glanced at each other. Mike but his lip. He could feel awkwardness of the situation. "But, I'm very glad to see you're very much alive."

"Thank you."

"Boy are the others in for a surprise. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"You're the first ones here," Jayden said.

Mike smiled. "Surprise, surprise. The green rangers were first."

"First, but not as polite," Mia said form behind him. Mike and his dad turned around to see the Wannatabe family standing in the gate. Mia smiled when she saw her friends. Her family entered the yard, her dad trailing a little behind. Mia hugged all her friends. "Hi."

"Hey," Mike responded.

"Hi Mia," Tiara said.

"Ahola, chica," Antonio greeted, returning her hug with joy.

"Good to see you," Lauren smiled.

"Hi Mia," Jayden said.

"Mom, Dad, I want you guys to meet Jayden and Lauren-"

"Lauren?" Sophia Wannatabe asked uncertainly. "Lauren Shiba?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh my god. You're alive!"

"Yes, apparently so," Greg said.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Jayden said. "We'll have a full explanation when the others arrive."

"Good," Sophia nodded. She looked at Antonio and Tiara who were talking to Mia, with curiosity.

"In the mean time," Mia said, hopping to steer the conversation away from the awkwardness. "This is my dad, Travis. And you know Terry."

Terry waved a little. "You know I could be studying for my finals right now?"

"That's really unfortunate," Mia answered.

"Now, now, children, behave," Sophia said.

"Mom, we're not kids anymore," Terry complained.

"Son," Travis said putting his hand on Terry's shoulder. "This is a good place to stop."

"Where's Ji?" Mia asked.

"Tengen Gate," Jayden said. He glanced at Lauren and Antonio. "He's um...we'll explain later."

"Ok," she said, not missing the way the four of them seemed to get a little tense.

Meanwhile, Emily smiled proudly as she climbed out of the car. "See? I told you we'd get her in one piece."

"Pure luck," Robert Cruizek said.

"No," Angela Cruizek argued, putting her arm around her daughter. "You did fine."

"Yeah Dad," Serena said. "Give Em a little credit. After all, if Justin let her drive his truck, how bad can she be?"

"Thank you. Now, come on," she pulled her sister along. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

"Whoa!" Serena laughed as she was pulled through the gate of the Shiba House.

"Mia!"

"Em!"

The two girls ran to each other and hugged. "It's so good to so see you."

"You two. Mia, this is Serena. Serena, this is Mia Wannatabe. Pink ranger."

"Nice to meet you," Serena smiled.

"You two. Emily's told me so much about you."

"I could say the same about you."

Emily's parents finally caught up with their daughters, Rob hanging back a bit. "Sophia!"

"Angela!" The two women smiled when they saw each other and hugged. "It's been too long. How are you?"

"Oh you know, raising two daughters."

"Always."

"And Greg," Angela said seeing the former green ranger.

"Angela."

"Same fashion sense as usual I see," she said, commenting on his green leather jacket and black fedora with green stripes.

"Why mess with a classic?"

"Sophia, Greg, this is my husband, Rob."

"Hi," Rob said nervously. He was feeling like an outcast amongst all the samurai.

"Nice to meet you," Travis said shaking his hand. "I'm Mike's dad by the way."

"Ah...I see." On cue the group looked over at their kids. Serena and Emily had migrated their way closer to the Shibas.

"Serena, this is Lauren and Jayden Shiba. The red rangers. And Tiara. And Antonio."

"Nice to finally meet you," Jayden said shaking her hand.

"You too." Serena glanced at Emily and saw she and Mike were staring at each other.

"Emily," Mike said indifferently.

"Mike."

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Terry said to Mia.

"We all are," she assured her little brother.

"So!" Greg said clapping his hands together and rubbing them. He didn't think letting those two talk directly to each other for too long was a good idea. "Where's Lewis?"

"He and Kevin are hopefully on their way," Lauren said. She saw Angela notice her for the first time and give Sophia and Greg a questioning look. _They better get here soon. I think some explanation is long overdue._

"We're here!" Kevin said.

"And ironically enough, you're last," Mike smiled.

Kevin shook his head as he hugged Mia and Emily. "I know, it's shameful."

"Lewie!" Greg exclaimed. "Good to see you!"

"Greg, I've told you a million and one times, don't call me Lewie," Lewis said.

"Still haven't lost your sense if humor I see. Good to see you."

"You too, believe it or not."

"Oh you two," Angela smiled. "It's almost like nothing's changed."

"So glad," Lewis said, rolling his eyes He watched as Kevin went over to his friends and greeted them all. The group of young of adults laughed and ran together for a group hug. Jayden felt a little claustrophobic with all his friends crowding him.

Ji walked through the gate and shook his head. "I leave for ten minutes and this house is full of people."

"Ji!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Oh, let's see here. Sophia and Angela, looking as young and beautiful as ever. Lewis and Greg...still wearing that stupid hat."

"Something like this can never go out of style, Ji. But as long as you're here, would you mind explaining how and why Lauren is here."

Ji sighed. "Hey don't we all sit? We have much to discuss."

Everyone sat down at the picnic table by the grill, looking at Ji expectantly. "I'm sure all the parents here remember their final battle with Xandred." There was some collective nodding.

"Remember it? I've relived it at night often enough," Lewis muttered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember how the nighlocks burnt out our protection symbols and tried to get into the Shiba House." More nodding.

"James came running out saying that they'd killed Lauren and that you and Jayden were hiding," Angela said. "He said some of the moogers had slipped past us."

"That wasn't quite true. That night, James put his plan into action. He'd always feared he wouldn't be strong enough to seal Xandred completely. He knew he wouldn't be able to. The best he could do was buy time. So, he created a plan in which Lauren was put into hiding and Jayden would act as the red ranger. With Lauren safe she could focus on the sealing symbol and, obviously this plan depended on as few people knowing about Lauren as possible, especially the next generation of rangers. So he decided when the time came that he would tell people she was dead."

There was a stunned silence while the people new to this information took it in. They looked at Lauren one at a time. Lauren expected them too look confused, or even mad about her father lying to them. Instead, they looked almost relieved. She frowned in confusion, then her eyes widened. _Dad told them moogers had slipped past them. They've probably spent all theses years feeling like my death was on their heads._ She knew her dad hadn't meant to make them feel guilty, but there was nothing that could be done about that now.

"James and his crazy plans," Sophia smiled. She shook her head in amazement. "I'm just glad you're alive and well."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "I feel better knowing you're actually alive."

"Same here," Lewis agreed.

"And that you and Jayden are finally together again," Angela smiled. "But I have to ask, who exactly are those two?" She pointed to Tiara and Antonio.

Jayden sighed and looked at Lauren. The moment of truth. "This young lady is Tiara Jasmine Sterling Shiba. Mine and Lauren's younger sister."

"Sister? Another one?" Greg asked in disbelief. "Were you hiding her too?"

"Not intentionally," Ji said. "Well, a little. You see, I'm sure you remember the day Lauren and Jayden's mother died." There was some collective nodding again.

"He told us he found her dead," Sophia said. "I'm guessing that's not actually how it went."

"No. It's not. She told James that at the time she left him, she was pregnant. She'd taken Tiara away form the Shiba House to keep her out of the samurai life. But ended up putting her up for adoption when the nighlocks started looking for her."

"So where have you been this whole time?" Lewis asked Tiara. "I mean, the Shiba Clan has more allies and connections than the US government."

"I was adopted by Ambassador Isaiah Sterling," Tiara answered. "I was three when I was adopted, and then when I was five he and his wife got a divorce. After that he took a job as an ambassador and the two do us lived abroad in Asia for the next ten years. All that moving around and the tight security surrounding my adoptive dad made it harder for the people looking for me to track me down. They only managed it when I moved back to the states."

"So the people looking for you just, found you and returned you to the Shiba House?" Angela asked.

"Not exactly." One cue all the rangers started laughing and smiling in a it's-an-inside-joke kind of way.

"One of the guardians at the Tengen Gate who was helping to find Tiara gave her away to the nighlocks," Jayden explained. "Luckily he didn't give them too much information. He told them where she was, but not who. We noticed the nighlock's unusual interest in the school she was attending and placed ourselves inside, posing as normal teenagers, to figure out what was going on."

"Now that's sounds more like a plan," Greg approved. "Gotta say though, I never got to go undercover. I feel like I've missed out."

"It wasn't that great," Kevin told him.

"Well that's answers one question," Lewis said. "I'm glad you've finally returned to where you belong, Tiara. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Thank you."

"And now I'll ask what were all thinking right now, who exactly is Lauren holding hands with?"

Jayden and Lauren looked at Antonio. Lauren gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. The former gold ranger faced the adults watching him closely. "Hi," he waved a little. "I'm Antonio. Antonio Garcia. I'm the gold ranger."

"So you're the gold ranger," Serena smiled. "I figured as much."

There was a very mixed reaction amongst the oldest former rangers. They all seemed a little curious, but a few were apprehensive as well. "Can I ask how exactly you came across your samurai powers?" Lewis asked him.

"I was Jayden's childhood friend. We met when we little, and used to play in the yard, and he taught me all about samurai. But then I moved away, so Jayden gave me the Octozord, and I promised to come back and become a samurai someday. So that's kind of what I did. I kept training based off what Jayden had taught me and built myself a morpher with the Octozord's help."

"You built a morpher?!" Greg asked in disbelief. "Like you just built one and it actually worked?!"

"Yeah. From an old, discarded cell phone I found."

"That's impressive," Sophia said. "My nephew knows a thing or two about technology and always said it was a complicated web of information."

"He also fixed the clawzord, lightzord, and the black box," Kevin said, directing most of his words at his father.

"The black box? Like as in...THE black box?" Lewis asked.

Antonio nodded. "It wasn't easy, but I enjoyed a good challenge."

"I'll admit I'm impressed." Kevin gave Antonio a nod. If his dad was impressed, then this was going pretty well.

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to the samurai life," Sophia smiled. "It's not easy, and you're absolutely insane for choosing to join in-"

"But the more the merrier!" Greg cheered. "Right Lewie?"

"It's Lewis. And yes. Kevin has told me an awful lot about you, Antonio. It seems you're a worthy samurai indeed."

"Muchas gracias," Antonio said, wishing his meeting last week had gone this well.

"So, is that all the formal stuff?" Angela asked. "Because I think the four of us have to make a long overdue trip."

"Where? We're supposed to be bar-b-queuing with our children," Greg said.

"Well as far as I can tell there's no food yet."

"I'll start cooking right away, Señora," Antonio said. "It'll be another hour though."

"Good. Then we can make our trip."

"Come on boys," Sohpia said. "You know better than to argue with her."

"Where exactly as we going?" Lewis asked.

"Aw, come on Lewie, where's your sense of adventure?" Greg asked, putting his arm around his old teammate.

"I raised a son on my own, that's not adventure enough for you?"

"Oh come on, I did that. If I can raise a kid, anyone can!"

"We'll be back!" Angela called. The group left the yard, and soon after they did their kids started laughing.

"Mike, you're so much like your dad," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Mike nodded proudly. "I see you are too."

"Oh yeah."

"Dad," Mia said. "You don't have to hide in the corner."

"I'm not hiding in the corner, I'm making nice with this man," Travis said, nodding his head at Rob.

Emily saw that Terry was walking Serena and nodded in satisfaction. The four of them were the only people where who hadn't been rangers, and don't know everything about them.

"I can't believe you guys didn't give your parents the whole story about the battles," Jayden said.

"Jayden, I was so pumped on after-ranger-paranoia I slept with my morpher under my pillow because I thought monsters would attack me at my house," Mia said.

"Same here," Mike said. "I wasn't exactly up for giving them all the details about what had happened."

"Well you guys better start talking because the Kīpā want to interview you for official records to be placed in the archives," Jayden said.

"Those are the guys who handle all the comings and goings of our families right?" Emily asked, sitting so she wasn't even looking at Mike.

"Right."

"How about that, Buddy?" Mike asked, putting an arm around Antonio. "You'll officially go down in history as the first gold ranger. What?" he asked when he saw the look on the Shibas' and Antonio's faces.

Lauren's sighed. "Last week we had a meeting with the Kīpā to make Antonio an official samurai and have his family name made a vassal family of the Shiba Clan."

"Cool," Mia said. She smiled at Antonio. "You must be so excited."

"Not quite," Tiara said.

"Why?" Kevin asked. "What happened?"

"They refused to give Antonio the title and rights," Lauren said. "They-"

"They said he didn't have a noble enough bloodline," Jayden interrupted. "They called him a peasant."

"They did what?!" Kevin and Mike yelled in unison, standing up. They managed to get the attention of the whole yard, before everyone went back to their earlier conversations.

"They didn't," Emily said.

"They wouldn't say that," Mia said. She looked at Antonio, who looked at the ground.

"They did," Antonio told them quietly. Kevin and Mike sat back down. "They did indeed. They don't think I'm worthy of being a samurai."

"They can't do that!" Mike objected. "How can they do that?"

"He's not a samurai descendant," Jayden said. "It's easy for them to-"

"To act like, like," Mike couldn't find the word.

"Asses?" Tiara supplied.

"Thank you. What she said."

"We're doing everything we can to change this," Lauren said. "There has to be a loophole or a way to convince them somehow."

"I hope so," Kevin said. He nodded to Antonio. "Hang in there. We'll do everything we can to help."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Nobody hurts our friend and gets away with it."

"Thanks Amigos," Antonio smiled, feeling the happiest he had in a week. "Now, I'd better start grilling up some fish."

"Finally!" Mike sighed. "I've been waiting for ever to have some of your food!"

Antonio laughed as they stood up. Everyone was about to disperse around the yard and catch up when the gate opened. They looked on in curiosity and reached involuntarily for their morphers. A tall, well-built man with dark down hair, and dark blue eyes walked into the yard. He had on tan slacks and a light blue polo shirt. He smiled when he looked in their direction.

Tiara walked towards him cautiously. "Dad?!"


	7. Reunion pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Six: Reunion pt. 2

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! exams and school are finally over, so it's time for updates! Hopefully I can update more often. As if I'm not busy enough, my freind encouraged me to write down this crazy Frozen fanfcition I had. Anyways, read on!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

"What're you doing here?" Tiara asked. Not that she wasn't happy to see her dad, but right now probably wasn't the best time for him to be here.

"Well, I was having a hellish time the last few months and thought a vacation might do me some good."

Tiara smiled and hugged him. "Well, I'm glad to see you."

"I know. I haven't seen you since you came to visit me in Japan two years ago." He stepped back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at you. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a young lady now."

"Dad," Tiara complained rolling her eyes. She glanced back and saw the others were giving her a 'how are we handling this?' look. "Uh, I think maybe I should introduce you to a few people." She led him over to where Jayden and Lauren were. They stood up straight, looking like the regal Shibas they were supposed to be. "Dad, this Jayden, and Lauren. They're my birth siblings."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Isaiah Sterling said shaking their hands. "Tiara's told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you Ambassador Sterling," Jayden responded, returning the handshake.

"Please, call me Isaiah. Or Mr. Sterling. I swear if anyone calls me 'ambassador' while I'm on vacation, I'll be killing them."

"Noted," Lauren nodded.

Ji came over, regarding Isaiah carefully. Tiara smiled to reassure him. "Dad, this is Ji. He's Lauren and Jayden's guardian."

"I hope Tiara hasn't been too much trouble," Isaiah said, shaking Ji's hand.

"Not at all. Compared to some of their friends, she's perfectly behaved."

"Glad to hear it. So, looks like I crashed party. Maybe I should leave-"

"Nonesense," Jayden interrupted. "There's always room for more. Antonio makes way to much fish anyways."

"Yes," Lauren agreed. "Please stay."

"Come on," Tiara said, pulling him along. "There's more people for you to meet.

-Samurai Ranger Life-

"Feels just like yesterday we were picking up morphers for the first time," Greg noted as they walked.

"Some of us picked them up," Lewis replied. "Others snatched theirs out of James' hand and started jumping up and down like a three-year-old."

"I was excited."

"You were a twenty-six year old man...with four year old."

"That means nothing."

"Anyways, Greg, where the missus?" Sophia asked. "Not up for a good party?"

Greg rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Um, about that. My wife kind of, left me."

"Oh." The air around them suddenly got very tense.

"Yeah. About six months after I came home. We'd been having a lot of arguments, and she decided she couldn't handle having a husband who was a samurai, or raising a son who was destined to become one. She wanted, and I quote, 'a normal life with a normal husband and kid.'"

"Well that sucks," Angela declared. "I'm sorry Greg."

"It's ok. I got over it real fast. Having to raise a kid does that to you. What about you, Lewis? Where's your wife?"

"My wife left me too," Lewis admitted. "About three months before we finished our time as rangers. I guess she just couldn't handle the samurai thing. She just dropped Kevin off with my dad and took off."

"Well it's official, our lives suck," Angela nodded. "Well...yours do."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Greg agreed. "I hope our kids can have better luck than us."

"The samurai-thing is just too much for some people," Sophia told them. "My brother-in-law, and my husband both took sometime to get used to it "

"Same with mine," Angela agreed. "He fainted when I told him."

"Just don't marry samurai if you can't handle their crazy lives," Lewis said.

The four of them crossed through the entry way of a cemetery. Despite the fact they hadn't been there in years, they knew where to go by memory. The four of them stopped and knelt at the grave that said 'James Shiba'. They didn't say anything for a minute, sitting in a respective silence. Angela was the one who finally broke their silence. "I know it's been a while James. Sorry we didn't come visit you more."

Sophia nodded. "I wish you could see how much Lauren and Jayden have grown. They're so big. You'd be proud of them."

"Definitely," Greg agreed. "Their team is a lot like ours."

"Greg's son Mike is the spitting image of him," Lewis said. "And he's still wearing that stupid hat by the way."

"It's not a stupid hat," Greg objected.

"James told you not to wear it in the house how many times?" Angela asked.

"Only a few...everyday..."

Sophia laughed. "See what you're missing out on James?"

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Antonio tried to smack Mike as his friend stuck his face over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"But I'm hungry!" Mike complained. He leaned against the picnic table. "How much longer until the food is ready?"

"A while," Antonio answered. "Why don't you go talk to someone."

Mike glanced around and saw Emily talking to Mia. "No thanks."

Antonio glanced where he was looking and frowned. "Things still that bad between you two?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly happened? Nether of you gave us the whole story."

"I don't want to get into it," Mike answered simply. "Let's just say things just didn't work out the way we'd hoped."

"And you've moved on?"

"Of course."

Antonio nodded. "Sure you have. Anyways, what's this I hear about you teaching martial arts now?"

"It's so cool." Mike went on to tell Antonio about his job.

Meanwhile, Tiara was talking to her dad with Jayden, Lauren, and Ji.

"Tiara, before I forget," Isaiah said suddenly. "Tomorrow I have a surprise visitor that followed me here."

"Really who?" Tiara asked.

Her dad smiled. "You'll see."

The gate opened and the 17th generation samurai returned. "We're back!" Greg called out.

"We noticed!" Mike called back.

"Uh, who's he?" The four of them stopped as Tiara stood up with her dad.

"Um...you remember how I told you I was adopted? Well this is my adoptive dad. Ambassador Isaiah Sterling. Dad, these are my friends' parents."

"Nice to met you all. Sorry I crashed your party."

"Not at all," Angela smiled. "There's always room for more here."

"Indeed," Sophia agreed. "So you're an ambassador?"

Isaiah sighed. "I was hoping to not get called that, but yes. I am."

"To where?" Lewis asked.

"I'm the U.S. ambassador to Japan. I've be stationed there for...seven years now I think it is."

"That's actually the equivalent of forever in ambassador years," Tiara told them.

"Is it fun?" Greg asked.

"If having meetings with everyone and working almost day and night seven days of the week is fun to you, then sure. It's a blast."

Jayden laughed. "I like his sense of humor."

Lauren nodded. It made her happy Tiara got the chance to see her dad. "Indeed."

"Food's ready!" Antonio called. "Hurry up before Mike eats it all!"

"Not on my watch!" Greg declared, running over. Antonio laughed as he served grilled fish out.

Mike sat down on the ground with his. "Man, Antonio, I've really missed your cooking."

"Same here," Kevin agreed. He sat next to the green ranger and started to munch on his fish. It was just as good as everything Antonio cooked.

"Gracias, amigos," Antonio grinned. He served Lewis and Greg next. The two of them thanked him for the food and sat down at the table. They each took a bite and Greg looked shocked.

"By far the best fish I've ever eaten in my life. And to think, I don't even like fish."

Jayden started giggling. Antonio looked shocked. "Not liking fish? I suppose you don't like breathing ether?"

"Antonio's a fisherman," Kevin explained to his dad from a far. "He has been his whole life."

"Where did you learn to fish?" Sophia asked as she got her food next.

"My dad thought me," Antonio answered smoothly. "My family's been fishermen longer than anyone can remember."

"Sounds fun," Sophia answered.

Mia and Terry were next. The two of them tried to beat the other to hold their plate out for food. Antonio smiled and served Mia. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." She stuck her tongue out at her brother and joined her friends.

Terry huffed as Antonio put a couple pieces on his plate. "Not fair."

"The catchphrase of every younger sibling everywhere."

"I can confirm that," Emily assured Terry from her place in line.

"Speaking of family," Serena said. "Antonio, why aren't your parents here?"

Antonio almost dropped the fish he was serving in surprise. "Oh...um...well..." He was aware of the fact that all the rangers' parents were watching him now. Jayden and Lauren gave him looks of equal support. "Um...I don't have any."

"Oh."

"What happened?" Terry asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this," Antonio answered, looking back at the food.

"But-"

"Terry, shut up," Mia told him.

Terry noticed the pained expression on Antonio's face and nodded. "Right. Sorry." He took his food and sat down. Mia have him a look.

"Mia, Terry," Sophia said, trying to change the topic. "Don't make any plans for next weekend."

"Do you people not want me to graduate from college?" Terry asked irritated. "Seriously."

"What're we doing?" Mia asked.

"Your cousin's getting married."

"Aw."

Terry snorted. "Never thought I'd live to see the day someone can keep up with Cam."

"Who's he marrying?" Mia asked.

"Well his boyfriend obviously," Trevor said. "I can't imagine him marrying a stranger."

"You mean that Hunter guy?" Terry asked. "About time they made it official. Cam's never been one to beat around the bush, but geez. He's known this guy for how long?"

"Must be close to ten years," Mia answered. "I'm happy for him. After Uncle Kanoi died he's been so depressed. He needs to look to his future."

Terry nodded. "I agree." Serena sat next to him and he smiled. "Hello again."

"Hello." Emily sat on the other side of her sister. Serena nudged her; Emily returned the gesture.

"Here you are Señor," Antonio said, hanging a plate to Isaiah.

"Muchas gracias. Se ve delicioso." _Thank you. It looks delicious._

"De nada." _Should've figured he can speak Spanish,_ Antonio thought. He handed Tiara her plate next. "Here you are, chica."

"Thank you Antonio."

Lauren laughed as Antonio tried to hold Jayden's plate out of reach. Jayden kept grabbing at it, but Antonio kept moving it. "Aren't we getting a little old for this?" Jayden asked.

"Never." Antonio laughed as he handed Jayden his plate. He grinned and served Lauren. "Ah, one kiss payment."

"Are you bribing me with food for kisses?"

"Yes."

Lauren smiled and kissed him. The two of them momentarily forgot about everyone around them and just stood there kissing.

"Hey!" Mike shouted. "Some of us are trying to eat here!"

Lauren laughed as she pulled away from Antonio, taking her plate with her. Antonio served Ji next who was giving him a disapproving look. Antonio shrugged. _If I had a nickel for every time Ji's given me that look, I'd be the richest man on Earth._ He served himself last and went to join his friends.

"So Mike, how's the new job?" Jayden asked. He glanced over and did a double take when he saw Lauren and Antonio. Instead of eating the food off their own plates, they were feeding each other.

Mike gave the love-birds a look before answering. "It's awesome."

"I still can't believe you teach martial arts," Mia smiled. "Who in their right mind you let you supervise children?"

"Hey, in my defense, I supervise teenagers too."

"Because that makes it so much better," Lauren put in.

"It's a fun job. And I'm good at it. It's really stressful-" His samuraizer went off. He got up as he answered it. "Yeah Tommy?" He walked away talking.

"Good to see Mike having a good job," Mia said to Emily.

"If you say so," the former yellow ranger answered indifferently.

"What even happened-" Mia stopped when she saw Serena shaking her head. She gave the former pink ranger a 'don't even try it' look.

Mike rejoined the group, picking up his food again. "Sorry about that. Work stuff. Anyways, yeah, it's stressful when we get closer to competitions."

"Do you at least win?" Antonio asked.

"Not lately. My boss was apparently like a champion when he was in his prime. But we did just get a new student, and he thinks she's got a real chance. We actually have a competition here in Panorama next week. That's what the phone call was about."

"Ah. Well maybe we'll come and see your students in action," Jayden said. He actually just wanted to see Mike's teaching skills in action.

"You still working as a lifeguard Kev?" Antonio asked.

"Unfortunately."

"You don't like it?"

"Well, it's long hours, and aggregating. But it pays well. And free pool access, so I guess it has its perks."

"How's the Olympic training going?" Emily asked.

"Long and tedious, but I'm getting there. My times are still dropping somehow."

"I'm not expert, but that seems like a good thing," Mike commented.

"What about you, Mia," Kevin said. "How's college?"

"It sucks. There's so much work and I barely get to sleep. But, my room mates pretty cool. She's from Jamaica, so she's always asking me where to find restaurants."

"Have you guys been roommates this whole time?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. We keep requesting each other. She's pre-med. I can't wait until I'm a kindergarden teacher."

"You'll be a good one, Amiga," Antonio smiled.

"Thanks. How's the fish business?"

"Same as it always is. Though without the constant threat of monster attacks, tourism is up. Which brings my sales up."

"Well that's good," Emily said.

"Everyday brings me a little closer to owning my own restaurant."

"And that's all that matters."

"How about you three?" Mia asked. She looked pointedly at Jayden, Lauren, and Tiara.

"I'm going to college this fall," Tiara said.

"Surprise, so are we!" Lauren smiled. "We just found out we're being required to have college degrees."

"By who?" Terry asked.

"Who else, but the Kāpa?" Jayden replied. "Apparently not going to college makes our family look bad or something."

"Well at least their using their powers for good instead crushing the dreams of poor fisherman," Antonio muttered bitterly. Lauren gave his hand a squeeze reassuringly.

"You two doing normal people stuff is impressive," Kevin said. "But, I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm terrified that Emily's getting her license soon."

"Two weeks from now," the former yellow ranger responded. "I'm so excited."

"I agree with Kevin," Antonio said. "It's a scary prospect."

"Hey, I'm a good driver. Serena, tell them."

"She's ok. Hey!" she laughed as Emily threw food at her. "If you want a good comparison, our old family friend Justin has this old pick-up truck he's in love with. And he let Em drive it."

"What're you doing driving his truck?" Mike asked suddenly. "I thought he was just a field hand?"

"It's none of your business, you a-"

"Hey!" Serena warned, cutting Emily's curt response short. "Knock it off you two."

"He started it," Emily muttered.

The others gave each other looks. Clearly this wasn't something they shouldn't get in the middle of...and yet as friends, they knew they would eventually.

Sohpia and Angela glanced back at their kids, smiling. "They're so adorable," Sophia said. "Just like us."

"A little too much like us, I think," Lewis replied. He glanced at Ji, who was talking to Isaiah.

"So the adoption went through ok?" Isaiah asked.

"Yes, everything was smooth. Although, if you don't mind my asking, you seemed very...ok with the idea of giving up Tiara...and I was just wondering..."

Isaiah sighed. "I'm afraid it might've been my paranoia playing up. Ambassador isn't always the safest job. Especially of late."

"Are you in danger?" Ji asked, concerned.

"No more than I usually am, just never mind. Anyways, I thought if say some extremists did come after me, maybe if Tiara wasn't my daughter anymore she'd be safer. That's why I agreed to let her live with Jayden and Lauren. I was hoping it would lead to her getting re-adopted back to her birth family."

Ji nodded. _His plan backfired a little. But he couldn't have known has was letting Tiara back into the samurai world._ "I see. Well, no matter who she is legally, I get the feeling she'll always think of you as her father."

Isaiah smiled. "There's hoping."

All the adults looked back at the kids sitting on the ground. It occurred it them their kids were just entering the world. Just beginning to figure out where they want their lives to go.

_I just hope life doesn't throw them too many curve balls,_ Lewis thought taking a drink.

"Anyone want seconds?" Antonio asked, standing up.

"Yes!" Greg and Mike shouted at the same time.

Ji sighed, shaking his head. _The defenders of the planet. The honorable samurai families._


	8. Reunited Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Eight: Reunited Lovers

A/N: Hey guys! Time for another update! Speaking of time, I've been watching Time Force and Trip is the cutest thing! (And I've decided Jen is the real leader of the team. Sorry Wes.) Anyways, back to smurai, enjoy!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

"You really didn't have to walk me to the hotel," Tiara told Jayden and Lauren. "I'm perfectly capable walking across town by myself."

"What if you get attacked?" Jayden asked.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"We know you are," Lauren assured her. "It just makes us nervous when you go out alone."

Tiara sighed. _Remember what Ji said, _she reminded herself. _Their paranoia should go away with time._ She was always trying to be supportive of her older siblings' actions. It was hard though, and sometimes nearly impossible. They were actually banned from a movie theatre in town because Jayden and Lauren wouldn't turn their samuraizers off, or let Tiara turn her phone off.

It didn't help the situation if people tended to walk incredibly close to the Shibas; or bump them from behind; or even something as small as being in a crowd could make them nervous. Tiara saw one such group of crowds coming up on their route and rolled her eyes. _Great._ She grabbed Jayden and Lauren's hands, pulling them along. They in turn, squeezed her hands, scared to lose track of her. Their paranoia is aggregating. But compared to the nightmares, it was nothing...

_Tiara was sound asleep when the screaming got to her. She sat up and turned her light on. 'Jayden,' she thought. Her first instinct was that Ji would handle it as usual. But then she remembered that he was away for a week. She got up and wandered quickly to Jayden's room. She opened his door and found him thrashing around in his bed; screaming nonesense sounds._

_She approached him cautiously and rubbed his leg. "Jayden. Jayden wake up. Jayden." _

_Jayden woke up suddenly and looked at her in confusion. "Tiara? What's going on?"_

_"You were having a nightmare."_

_"Oh. Sorry for waking you up."_

_"It's fine. What was it about?"_

_"I don't-"_

_"You know Ji said you need to talk about it. That's the only way it will get better."_

_Jayden sighed. "It was nothing. I just dreamt that the nighlocks came back and kidnapped you."_

_Tiara shook her head. "They're never coming back."_

_"I know. That's doesn't stop the dreams though."_

_"Well I'm fine, and we're all safe."_

_"I know we are."_

They crossed the street and Tiara let go of their hands. They walked into the lobby of the hotel and Tiara approached the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Isaiah Sterling."

"Yes, he did say was expecting someone. I can have someone take you right up."

"Prefect. Thank you."

"You're a very charismatic person," Lauren commented.

"What can I say? Growing up in politics teaches you how to talk to people." They were led over to and elevator and stepped inside. Tiara gave Lauren and Jayden a look, reminding them to keep their cool. They nodded a little and stood behind her stiffly until they got out of the elevator. The three were then led down the hall to a room. "Thank you," Tiara smiled.

"You're welcome."

Tiara knocked on the door and a second later it was opened. "Hey."

"Hey sweetie," Isaiah said hugging her. "Hello again, Lauren and Jayden."

"Hi," Lauren greeted. "We were just making sure Tiara got here safely."

"Well, as long as you're here, stay for lunch."

"We couldn't impose," Jayden said.

"No please stay. My guest would love to meet you I'm sure." He let the three of them in and closed the door. Jayden looked around the hotel suite with fascination. It was a very lavish room with a large bed full of plump pillows. Isaiah called something out in Japanese and someone came out from one of the doors that Jayden guessed led to another, smaller room.

Tiara squealed and ran to the boy, throwing her arms around him. "Akito!"

The person in question was Asian with black hair, and light brown highlights. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He was a little on the skinny side, but strong. In fact when Tiara ran to him, he picked her up and spun her around with ease. He set her down and smiled. He said something in Japanese that made Tiara giggle.

Jayden and Lauren gave each other a look. "Tiara never giggles," Jayden whispered.

Lauren nodded in agreement. "This boy must be something special."

Special indeed because a coupe of seconds later, he was kissing her. Jayden looked away awkwardly, crossing his arms. Isaiah noticed this and started laughing. "Tiara sweetie, why don't you introduce your friend?"

Tiara pulled away and nodded. "Right." She took the boy by the hand and led him over to her siblings. "Jayden, Lauren, this is Akito. Akito, these are my birth siblings. My older sister Lauren, and my older brother, Jayden."

Akito smiled and bowed to the two Shibas. On pure reflex they returned the gesture, making him smile. "Nice to meet you both. Ambassador Sterling has told me Tiara was adopted back into your family."

"That would be true," Jayden nodded. He half wished Akito had shaken their hands instead so he could give him a 'don't-get-too-touchy-feely-with-my-little-sister look'.

"I met Akito way back when my dad and I first got to Japan," Tiara explained. "He was actually one of the first friends I made."

"My father was prime minister at the time," Akito supplied. "I grew very close to Tiara given the number of formal events we were forced to attend."

"And we took the same martial arts and kendo classes together," Tiara smiled. She took Akito's hand gently. "I was fourteen when he finally asked me out."

"With the ambassador's permission of course," Akito assured them. "I've always had a lot of respect for him. He's a very wise man."

"Thank you, Akito," Isaiah said. "I've always liked you."

"You didn't need to threaten him?" Jayden asked.

"No, Tiara's more than capable of taking care of herself. Why do you ask?"

"Because Jayden has threatened the life of my boyfriend on several occasions," Lauren explained.

"As one of the few guys in our family, I reserved the right to threaten and question any and all potential boyfriend candidates."

"But we're reserving the right to question and threaten any and all girlfriend candidates, you find," Tiara said.

"Mr. Jayden, I would never do anything to hurt Tiara. Never."

"Don't call me Mr. Jayden. And I know you won't," Jayden replied evenly.

"Well, since we're all getting along so swimmingly," Isaiah said, rubbing his hands together. "How about we have some lunch, yes?"

"Absolutely," Tiara agreed. She and Akito headed for the door. Jayden trailed a little behind with Lauren.

"You're taking this well," Lauren commented.

"Any 'welcome' I give him, will pale in comparison to Ji. Or Antonio. He thinks of Tiara as a younger sister too."

"God Ji will probably show him every sword in the house."

"And how clean and sharp they are. That's what he did when you and Antonio made your relationship public information."

"And believe me, he still has dreams about it."

"How would you know that?" Jayden asked.

"What I do with my boyfriend is not for your ears, little brother."

Jayden rolled his eyes. They exited out on to the street, the tow of them following the love-birds and Isaiah. He glanced around and stopped when he saw someone walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He turned and took off running, moving parallel with them.

"Jayden!" Lauren called. Her brother disappeared into a crowd of people and she shook her head. She turned away and a few seconds later heard car brakes screech and someone honk their horn. She sighed when she heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Jayden say, "sorry!" Lauren caught up with the group and crossed her arms. "If he gets hit by a car, I'll break his legs."

"Where's Jayden?" Isaiah asked, dropping back to walk next to Lauren.

"No clue, but he looked very happy about something."

"Well, looks like it's you me and the crazy-kids-in-love."

"In love? They've just gotten back together."

"You didn't see them before I sent Tiara back to the states. Inseparable. Always together, always laughing and kissing. I've never seen her so happy. Not even when she's doing her martial arts thing. And she really likes that. I'm not crazy about some boy wooing my little girl, but I'm not naïve enough to ignore what's right in front of my eyes. If you need more proof, she hasn't seen him in four years, and they kissed the first chance they got. I'd say that a pretty strong connection."

"I guess," Lauren said, thinking of her and Antonio when he'd gotten back from his fishing trip. "So his dad's a politician?"

"And a military man."

"What about his mom?"

"She passed away in child birth, but she'd been a scientist. Researching medical stuff I believe."

Lauren nodded. "Nice." _Impressive parentage._ She was mad at Jayden for abandoning her, but at least Isaiah was an interesting guy to talk to.

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Despite the fact Jayden was almost hit by a car, he kept running towards the girl with the pink highlights. She continued on her way. Jayden ran towards her. "Lorrie!" He tripped on something, but got back to his feet quickly. "Lorrie!"

Lorrie turned around and laughed. "Jayden?"

"Hi."

"Hi." She hugged him tightly. "Wow, it's been a while."

"Yeah. Yeah. So um...how's life?"

"It's ok. I'm in college now. Full scholarship."

"That's amazing. It's great. I'm very proud of you."

"Aw. Thank you."

"So, um...this is getting awkward now."

Lorrie laughed. "Same old Jayden. Glad to see you haven't changed."

Jayden blushed and looked down. Normally his social awkwardness was...well...awkward. But Lorrie had always liked it for reason he couldn't explain. "So...um..."

"Let me give you a hint. This is the part where you ask me out on a date."

"Right. Ok, so would you like to go out with me tonight? We can have some dinner, and...um..."

Lorrie laughed again. "I'd love to." She took a pen out of her pocket and grabbed his hand. She scribbled a number onto his hand. "Call me."

"Ok." Jayden stood there stunned as and walked away. He looked down at his hand, smiling. _Just think of how shocked everyone will be when they find out I have a date. _He walked away smiling and shaking his head. _Wait a minute. When am I supposed to call her?_ He was so busy musing over that question he forget to look where he was going and was almost hit by another car.


	9. Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Nine: Date Night

A/N: Time for chapter! Yay! Hope you all enjoy the read!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

"How is it that everyone has a date tonight?" Ji asked. "Even Jayden."

Antonio looked at Jayden, who was trying unsuccessfully to keep his bangs out of his eyes. "Beats me."

"Me too," Jayden admitted. "I don't know why, but she finds my social awkwardness cute."

"She's the one then," Antonio informed him. "Trust me Jay, not many girls like that. Most would probably laugh in your face."

"Well Lorrie's not like other girls," Jayden said, straightening his shirt for the hundredth time. "Now that the whole samurai thing is over maybe I can have a shot a real relationship with her."

"The fact that you're happy about that is very good," Ji nodded. Though, he was still a little apprehensive about the fact that Jayden had been secretly seeing a girl behind his back. He smiled as he watched his son checking his clothes again. "Jayden, relax. If this girl is as special as you say she is, then she won't mind that your shirt is a little wrinkled."

"Yeah, but as you've reminded us a thousand times, I'm a head of the Shiba Clan. If I'm going out in public I have to look good. Plus, it doesn't help that I have to take a car to our date. How am I supposed to explain how and why I have a driver?"

"You're rich," Antonio said like it was obvious. "Come on Jay, she went to a private school on a scholarship. I don't think the idea of rich kids bothers her."

"Well it bothers me. I just, don't want to make her uncomfortable."

Ji started chuckling. "That is the exact same thing your father said when he went on his first date with your mother."

"And look how well that turned out," Jayden said. "Not very well."

Ji shrugged. "You win some, you lose some."

Tiara came out and laughed. "Jayden, stop playing with your shirt."

Jayden looked up at her and frowned. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm going on a date."

"Isn't your shirt to low cut?"

"Jayden, I will stab you. It's fine. There's no need to be over-protective."

"So this Akito boy, he can fight?" Antonio asked.

"He sure can. He's an excellent marital artist."

"Excellent," Ji said. "Then he can get to knew you're family by sparring with Jayden, Lauren, and Antonio."

"I'm gonna take him down," Antonio promised.

"He'd probably let you win just to get in Ji's good graces," Tiara informed him.

Antonio laughed. "Ha! I haven't been able to do that for years. I wish him luck."

Jayden shocked his watch. "I should get going. I don't want to be late."

"Have fun!" Antonio called. "Don't do the touchy-touch!" Tiara shook her head and smacked him. "Ow! What?!"

Lauren cleared her throat. "Tiara, I'm the only one who can hit him."

Antonio turned around and smiled. He got up and kissed Lauren's hand gently. "You are a goddess of beauty mì amor."

"Do have like a book of the cheesiest lines in history?" Tiara asked, despite the fact that Akito had said very similar things to her in the past.

"Come on, we don't want to miss our date," Lauren said. "We hardly ever go out somewhere nice."

"I find it more romantic to cook for mì princess like a queen."

There was a knock on the door cutting off Lauren, who was about to reply. Ji went to answer it. "Relax you two," he said to Antonio and Lauren. "A nighlock wouldn't knock on the door anyways." He opened it a studied the boy standing there intently. "Can I help you?"

"Is Tiara Sterling, I mean, Tiara Shiba here?"

"Lucky for you, she is." Ji let him in and Akito's eyes widened.

"Akito!" Tiara hugged him.

"These are for you," he said handing her flowers.

"You remembered," Tiara said softly, looking at them with adoration.

"Remembered what?" Antonio asked.

"The night was first kissed," Tiara said. "In the gardens by his house. Underneath a full moon and-"

"The he turned into a werewolf. Ow!" Lauren elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shh."

"And a blanket of twinkling stars," Akito finished. "She'd told me sometime before lilies were her favorite flower. That's why I took her to the gardens. There was hundreds of them. And why I'm giving her some. One for each amazing year I have known her."

Tiara smiled and kissed him. Ji cleared his throat and gave her a look. Antonio smirked, glad he wasn't the only one getting Ji's no-PDA-look. "Sorry. Akito, this is Ji. He's Lauren and Jayden's, and mine I guess, gaurdian. Ji this is Akito."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ji."

"Nice to meet you Akito," Ji said, returning Akito's bow.

"And that guy hanging off of Lauren is her boyfriend and Jayden's best friend, Antonio."

"Ahola," Antonio greeted. Another elbow in the ribs form Lauren reminded him to return the bow. "Nice to meet you Akito."

"You too. You're the boy Jayden is threatening the life of."

"Stick around here long enough and I won't be the only one."

Akito smiled. "I think I could handle Jayden."

Antonio suppressed a chuckle. "Yeah, we'll see."

"We need to go," Lauren reminded him. "Nice to see you again. Come on."

"But I wanna stay and pick on him," Antonio whined.

"Come on," she dragged him out the door. "By the looks of it they'll be plenty of time for that later."

Antonio laughed and the two of them headed for their car.

"We should get going too," Tiara said. "Ready?"

"Of course. Good-bye Mr. Ji."

"Good-bye Akito. Don't stay out too late Tiara."

"I won't."

Ji watched them go and looked around. He stopped and smiled. "Silence," he whispered. "I have the whole house to myself."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Jayden tapped his fingers nervously against his leg. They stopped at an apartment building and he glanced around. _This is the right address._

"Is this the place, sir?" the driver asked.

"Ah yes it is," Jyayden answered. "Just uh...wait here please."

"Yes, sir."

Jayden got out and walked towards the building cautiously. The door opened as he approached it and Lorrie came out. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hey." She hugged him.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Well...great. Let's go." He led over to the car and held the door. "After you."

"Such a gentleman."

He shut the door when she'd gotten in and hopped in on the other side. He nodded to the driver who pulled away. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You too. So, where're we going?"

"Uh, a seafood restaurant Antonio recommend. You remember Antonio, right?"

"Oh yeah. He's the one who was always with your sister Lauren."

"Right."

"Cool."

"Do...do you like seafood? Because-"

"It's ok," she laughed. "I like seafood."

"Great. Should be fun then. Antonio says the food is good, but not as good as his."

"Well I've never had his food, but it must be good."

"It is. Maybe sometime you can come over and he can make it for you."

"I'd like that."

"Great." Jayden glanced away, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

-Samurai Ranger Life-

"Why do we have to eat in a place that only serves shrimp and scallops for seafood selections?" Antonio complained.

"You don't like shrimp?" Lauren asked, confused.

"Wouldn't know, I've never had it."

"You're never had it?! I didn't think there was a single fish in the ocean you hadn't eaten."

"Everyday is a new surprise."

"Then you should try some, to see if you like it."

"I can, but it'll be the last thing I ever eat."

"What're you taking about?"

Antonio sighed and pursed his lips a little. "I'm allergic to shellfish."

"You're allergic to a type of fish?"

"Unfortunately yeah. My dad couldn't believe it. A friend of his gave us some clams, and we fried 'em up for dinner. I took one bite, and a minute later my throat and tongue were swelling; I was sweating. It was bad. Got to a hospital in time, luckily. But boy, did it scare me."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I can't even touch the stuff. If I do my skin gets all by to and itchy."

"The how are you a fisherman?"

"I don't go fishing for shellfish. I catch regular fish. The closest I get to exposure is using equipment someone uses for catching the stupid fish."

"So, no shrimp or scallops."

"Nope. Preferably."

"Ok then. So what'd want?"

"Well I can't have fish, so...I don't know."

Lauren laughed. "How about some steak?"

"I guess." He reached across the table and took her hand. "You look beautiful."

"You've said that already."

"I know, but every time I look at you, it's like...there aren't even words."

Lauren smiled she she saw the adoration in her eyes. I love you wasn't just a phrase for Antonio. It was the way he truly felt about her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned across the table and kissed, leaving their server momentarily speechless. The man cleared his throat. "Uh...are you ready to order?"

-Samurai Ranger Life-

"So," Akito said, taking Tiara's hand. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go see a movie."

"Sounds fun."

"I plan to be in the dirty for a while."

"Well, at least you are. I can't believe my dad has to go back tomorrow. He's only been here a couple days."

"Did you miss him?"

"A lot. I mean, I love my new family. Lauren and Jayden and Ji are fantastic, and they made me feel so welcome. But, my dad is...my dad. He's the one who raised me and was there for me. I just...whish I could spend more time with him."

"Your father is an important man. He does a lot of good with his diplomacy."

"I know." She looked over at his dark eyes. "Sometimes I just think that job will be the death of him."

"He'll be fine. If it's anyone who's tough, it's Ambassador Sterling."

"I know."

"Don't worry so much. You're much too pretty to worry, especially since he can take care of himself."

"Hey, I was the real running of our household. I'd be surprised of he could've remembered to turn the oven off."

Akito laughed. "You really have that little faith in him?"

Tiara sighed. "You should be taking my side."

"I've always felt that Mr. Sterling and I should stick together."

"Male bonding. Well you'd better be ready to bond to he the new men in my life. And believe me, it'll be a challenge."

"I'm always up for a challenge."

"I know you are."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Later that night, Lorrie walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand with Jayden. The two of them were laughing and smiling like it was nothing. Jayden led her over to the car and held her door for her. "You know Jayden," Lorrie commented as he got in on the other side. "you're quite a classy guy."

"I'm classy?"

"Yeah. All night you've been holding open doors, pulling, my chair out-"

"Do you not like that?" Jayden asked, suddenly concerned he'd offended her in some way.

"No silly. It's sweet. You're like the poster boy of chivalry."

Jayden blushed a little and looked away. He wasn't used to blushing, but for some reason with Lorrie is seemed to happen a lot. "Did you have a good time?"

"I had a wonderful time. I'm sorry if I talked a lot."

"What? No! You're life is really interesting. Way more interesting than mine is."

"You're life is interesting I'm sure."

"All I really do is play the guitar."

"That's a cool hobby."

"But that's it. You go to college and you volunteer at an animal shelter."

"Well you could do all that stuff too. Why don't you?"

"I don't know, I just...it's hard to explain. I just don't usually have a reason to get out much."

"Well, you could come volunteer with me sometime. How about this Wednesday?"

"This Wednesday? So like...another date?"

"Sure. We can call it that."

"I take it this one went well then."

"Yes. I'd say it did."

"Cool, so Wednesday?"

"Wednesday."

"Cool." They stopped at her building and Jayden hurried to get out so he could open her door. Lorrie laughed. "Uh...goodnight."

"Night." She kissed his cheek and went inside. Jayden smiled and got back in the car. He sat back against his seat with a crazy grin on his face.

"Shall I take you home sir?" the driver asked him.

"Yes please," Jayden said. "She's amazing. Isn't she?"

"A very nice young lady sir."

"I had such a blast. This has been a good night."

"I'm glad you had a good time sir."

"Yeah." Jayden gazed out the window in a daze. "I did."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

"See?" Lauren asked. "You survived the night without having fish."

"Just barely. I feel a little light-headed."

"You're a baby."

"Stop!" Lauren laughed. Antonio put his arm around her casually. "See how much fun it is when we go out?"

"Well...I guess so."

Lauren sighed and leaned into him. "I love this. Just the two of us."

"Well until we find our car."

"Yes. But for now it's just us."

Antonio kissed the top of her head. "Just us."

-Samurai Ranger Life-

Akito made sure to walk Tiara safely to her front door. "Here we are. When will I see you again?"

"Some other time I'm sure. Night."

"Night, my Flower." He kissed her then left. Tiara watched him cross the yard and leave through the gate. She went inside and found Jayden, who looked a mile high. "Someone had a good night."

"It was the best."

"Are Antonio and Lauren back yet?"

"Yeah, they went to bed already."

"Separately or..."

"Together."

"Wonderful. Well, I'm off to bed. Don't stay too late."

"I won't. Night Sis."

"Night Bro."


	10. College Movie Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_*Italic indicates thought_

Chapter Ten: College Movie Night

A/N: Hello guys! So yeah, I sprained my ankle yesterday. Nothing glamorous. I tripped over a soccer ball. Stop laughing I've done it lots of times. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life. It goes on." -Robert Frost

"Mia! Guess what?!" DJ yelled, running down the hall of the dorm. She got to their door and went to open it. "Shoot. Mia!" she yelled knocking on the door.

"You forgot your key again, didn't you?" Mia asked, opening it.

"Yes."

Mia laughed. "We need to get you like a shoelace or something to tie it around your neck."

"Ew, no! That's for dorks."

"And standing outside our room yelling my name and pounding on our door doesn't make you look like a dork?"

"Point taken. Anyways they're having a movie night down in the commons."

"And?" Mia sat on her bed and picked up her book she'd be reading.

"So, there's bound to be some cute guys down there. I need you as my wing-girl."

"Really?"

"Yes. Not all of us can land the hottest guy this side of Mississippi in high school like you."

"I doubt he's the hottest guy this side of Mississippi," Mia said chuckling.

"He's pretty close. I mean, come on, those cheek bones? And that hair? God I want a piece of that!" She flopped down on her bed.

"You're impossible. That's the only time I've seen him and we went out for sushi. And you were there. It's not like we're officially back together or anything. He still has to finish culinary school in New York City."

"Whatever, point is, they'll be playing Frozen, which means there'll be lots of girls. And you know what that means?"

"There'll be boys?" Mia asked condescendingly.

"Exactly! Finally you're getting it! So...please?!"

Mia sighed and shut her book. "Fine. I guess."

"Thank you!" DJ hugged her. "Come on, let's get ready!"

Mia smiled and looked through her clothes. She found a suitable pink top and changed. She looked at her room mate who was trying to braid her hair. "Here," Mia laughed. "Let me do it." She sat down behind DJ on the latter girl's bed to do her hair.

"What kind of eye shadow should I use?" DJ asked.

"Hm...blue. Blue works for you."

"Think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Kind of the way pink works for you?"

"Exactly."

DJ put on her eyeshadow while Mia did her hair. When her friend was finished, DJ turned around and did Mia's. "So, if I hook up tonight, I'm ditching you."

"I'd expect nothing less."

"Think that cute guy from my chemistry class will be there?"

"If we're lucky. But, if you want to hook up with him, try using his name."

"I know his name! His name is Ashton. Isn't that the greatest name?"

"Is a nice one."

"Will your brother be there too?"

"DJ, I only found out about this from you. Besides, he probably won't be. He's freaking out over his finals."

"That's too bad. He's cute, you know."

"Ew, no. He's my brother!"

"That's true." DJ finished and smiled. "There, we look like a couple dolls."

"I'm glad. So, ready?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

The two of them left their room. "Got your key?" Mia asked after she shut the door.

"Uh...nope."

"Lucky for you, I got mine," she replied, holding her key up. She put it in her pocket and the two of them made their way to the elevator. Mia smoothed her hair out before they got on. They stepped inside and DJ pushed the button to take them to the grouse floor.

"What other moves are playing?" Mia asked.

"Uh...Harry Potter I think. Um?..some movie called Monte Python and the Holy Grail."

"I've seen that one. It's hilarious. I swear someone was high when they wrote it." She smiled, remembering the time all the samurai has watched it on Emily's laptop. She could still hear Mike and Antonio quoting the Dark Knight. _"Tis just a flesh wound!"_

"What?" DJ asked.

"Nothing. Just remembering something I did with some friends once."

The doors opened and they stepped out. Mia looked around and saw that DJ's prediction about guys showing up to watch the disney movie due to the high number of girls was true. _Great._ They went over to where someone had set up all the chairs and couches so that people could sit around the tv. _Whoever thought of this is a genius,_ Mia thought. _With finals coming up, I think one night of movies and fun is a good idea._

She spotted her brother walking with some guys and raised her eyebrow. Terry saw her and shrugged in a 'what're you gonna do?' kind of way. Terry made his way over to the two girls. "Before you ask. My roommate dragged me down here. He said I'm already top of my classes, and one night away from the books won't kill me. But if it does, he's already apologized in advance."

"I was dragged down my crazy roommate too," Mia replied, nudging DJ. "Terry this is my roommate DJ B. DJ this is my brother Terry."

"Mia's told me about you," DJ said, shaking his hand.

"I was going to say the same thing about you," Terry smiled.

"Terry, DJ is pre-med as well," Mia said, remembering her role as wing-girl after a look from her friend.

"Really? What kind of medicine do you want to practice?"

"Pediatrics."

"Really? Me too."

"Small world."

"Yeah. So. You wanna sit next to me during the movie. I'm not much for Disney, so maybe if I'm at least sitting next to a girl, my friends won't give me as much grief."

"Cool." DJ followed him away, giving Mia thumbs up and mouthing 'thank you'. The former pink ranger shook her head and went to find a seat. _Creepy. Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well stay and enjoy some free movies. _

-Samurai Ranger Life-

As the group of about thirty students watched the fist movie, Mia realized just how beneficial watching a Disney movie could be. Based in the kids she'd known before her time as a ranger, they considered the songs to be the worst part of the movie. But in a room full of college students? They sang along and quoted the movie to a tee.

This repeated when someone changed it from 'Frozen' to the third Harry Potter Movie. The best part by far was being a part of thirty people all going, "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" or maybe when the boy siting next to her looked her in the eye and in all seriousness said, "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." She couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes.

"You do a wonderful Alan Rickman impression," she whispered.

"Thank you," the boy whispered back in a British accent. "That how I spent most of my teen years. You?"

"Crazy stuff. Especially since the end of my teens were spent in absolute insanity."

"I've been there, sister." He leaned away, then after a minute, he leaned back over and added. "I'm not hitting on you by the way. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Mia giggled quietly. "It's fine. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Ok, good." The tow of them spent the rest of the movie in companionable silence. When it was over, there was a small lull before the next one. Mia stood up and stretched. The boy who'd been sitting next to her stood as well. "Since we're both not hitting on each other, and just enjoying a good show, perhaps I could get you a water or something from the vending machine?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." Mia followed him and saw that DJ and Terry were making out. She looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. They both got a water then headed back for their seats. "I'm. Mia by the way."

"Neal."

"Nice to meet you Neal."

"Nice to meet you Mia." They passed Terry and DJ again and Mia made face. "Do you not like them or something?"

"No, you see she's my roommate, and she's making out with my brother."

"Ah. I understand now."

"Yup."

They sat down as the third movie began to start. Mia and Neal kept poking each other to get the other person's attention about something. The night passed quickly and before Mia knew it, it was almost midnight. Sleepy eyed people started to disperse and she stood up. "I better find my roommate. She doesn't have her key."

"I see. Well, goodnight Mia. Nice sharing an evening of movies with you."

"Same with you."

"And thanks for not being offended by my not hitting on you."

"Anytime." Mia wandered through the crowd until she found DJ. "Come on," she said pulling her friend's arm. "Let's go back. I want to sleep."

"Fine. Bye Terry."

"Bye DJ. Night Mia."

"Mhm." The two girls went towards the elevator as Terry went to look for his friends. They got in and Mia rolled her eyes at DJ's smiled. "Stop."

"Your brother is so hot! And a good kisser."

"Stop! I don't need to hear this! La la la!" DJ laughed and do they got out of the crowded space on their floor. Mia unlocked their room and collapsed on her bed. "I'm tired."

"I know. At least I'll dream of my Prince Charming."

Mia groaned and threw a pillow at her. "You're impossible!"

"But I'm your roommate."

"Yes. But not next year if you don't let me sleep!"

DJ laughed. "Good night Mia."

"Mm!"

DJ laughed again before turn gin the light off and falling on her own bed.


End file.
